Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers
by Sophia Kaiba
Summary: Sophia has just gotten used to being in the Fellowship, when she has been taking with Merry and Pippin. How will she, her family and friends handle the next steps in her life when the war really begins?
1. UrukHai

The Uruk-Hai

The Uruk-Hai have been marching none stop for 3 days now, carrying Merry, Pippin and I on their backs.

"Merry!" Pippin calls out to the Hobbit.

I look to my right to see Merry passed out.

"Merry!" I call after, but he doesn't waken.

After a few moments, we stop as Orcs emerge in front of us.

"You're late." The one in the front spoke. "Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now."

"I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." The lead Uruk-Hai replied.

"Merry! Merry! Wake up!" Pippin kept calling, but he wouldn't wake up. "My friend is sick! He needs water. Please!"

"Sick is he?" The leader spoke as he came over to us. "Give him some medicine boys!"

I watch as they all growl and one pours a sticky red liquid into Merry's mouth, making him choke.

"Stop it!"

"Can't take his draught!"

"Leave him alone!" I yell out.

The leader then rounds on me. "Why, you want some? Huh?" I didn't say anything as I cowered away. "Then keep your mouth shut."

"Merry." Pippin and I call out to the Hobbit.

"Hello, Pip, Soph."

"You're hurt." I say concerned for him.

"I'm fine. It was just an act."

"An act?" Pippin asks.

"See? I fooled you two as well." He said with a smile, causing me to smile back with him in relief. "Don't worry about me guys."

I look up as one of the big Orcs sniffs the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" The leader asks.

"Man-flesh." The Orc replies.

I smile as I hear this. "Ada!" I gasp out.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's go!"

The Uruk-hai continue marching.

I fiddle about with my hands as I slip a silver ring off my finger, which was a gift from Ada a few years ago. I look back as I see the ring hit the ground and one of the Uruks stamp on it, making the ring sink further into the ground.

'Ada. . .please find us.' I plea in thought as we continue on.

* * *

~Aragorn's P.O.V.~

I'm laying down with my ear pressed to the ground as I listen for the Uruks that have taken my daughter and the Hobbits. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" I yell back to the others as I get up and run ahead.

"Come on, Gimli!" I hear Legolas call out to the dwarf.

The three of us run across the open plains, running after the Uruks.

The tracks lead us through a valley where they had stopped before they hurried on.

I stopped suddenly as I saw something glinting through the mud. I bent down and picked up a silver ring I knew to be Idhrenniel's, the same one I gave to her a few years ago.

"Legolas." I call to him as he runs past.

He stopped and turned back to me, seeing the ring in the palm of my hand. "They may yet be alive."

I closed my fingers around the ring, holding it tight as I straightened up. "Less than a day ahead of us, come!" I continue running, Legolas right behind me and Gimli stumbling on the ground behind us.

"Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas calls to him.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." I hear Gimli say.

We come over to a hill where we pause, gazing across the plains.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." I say as I recognise the lands. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us."

Legolas runs ahead a little, stopping further down as he scans the landscape.

"Legolas! What do your Elf eyes see?" I call to him.

"The Uruks turn Northeast. They are taking Idhrenniel and the Hobbits to Isengard!"

". . .Saruman."

* * *

~Idhrenniels P.O.V~

At night, the Uruk-Hai and the Orcs stop, tossing the three of us to the ground.

"We ain't goin' no further 'till we've had a breather!" One of the Uruk's announce.

"Get a fire going!" The leader shouts.

As they all busy themselves with chopping down trees to start a fire, Pippin and I crawl over to Merry.

"Merry!" Pippin calls to him as we reach the Hobbit.

"I think, we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." Merry says to him. Pippin just smiles.

Low groans and rumbles can be heard coming from the forest as the Orcs chop at the trees.

"What's making that noise?" Pippin asks.

As I look to the trees I reply, "It's the trees."

"What?"

"You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall, and come alive." Merry explains.

"Alive?"

"Trees that could whisper, talk to each other. Even move." I finish as Pippin stares at us both with wide eyes.

"I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" One of the Uruks suddenly says.

"Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" An Orc asks.

I look up as his eyes suddenly land on us.

"What about them? They're fresh!"

I jump as the leader Uruk suddenly comes behind us, "They are not for eating!" He then grabs us and drags us back.

"What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh! They look tasty!" An Orc exclaims as he starts to come to us, his weapon raised.

"Get back, scum!" The leader shouts pushing him back.

"What about her?" He asks nodding to me. "She's not one of the Shire-rats."

"No, she's an Elf. Saruman will have some use for her, so _all _the prisoners go to him. Alive and unspoiled."

"Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?"

"They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war."

"They think we have the Ring." Pippin says.

Merry instantly turns to him, "Shhh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead."

As we're talking amongst ourselves, we fail to notice an Orc creeping up on us from behind until he raises his sword.

"Just a mouthful. A bit off the flank."

I scream out and duck down as he's about to swing his sword down. I suddenly hear a growl and feel something thud against my shoulder and roll to my feet. As I look down, I see the Orcs head on the ground, his empty eyes staring at me. I scream again and crawl back away from it.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" The leader exclaims.

The Uruk-Hai and Orcs suddenly pile onto the lifeless body.

Merry and I begin to crawl away, seeing our chance to escape.

"Pippin!" I call to the Hobbit. He looks to me, "Let's go!" He nods and begins to follow.

As we crawl, Pippin is caught by an Orc. "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!"

A spear suddenly pierces the Orc's back as riders burst out from the trees and attack the Orcs and Uruks.

"Pippin!" Merry and I call, heading towards the forest.

I manage to untie my bonds on a fallen axe. I hear Pippin scream and look back to see a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him.

"Pippin!"


	2. Blood Has Been Spilt This Night

Blood Has Been Spilt This Night

~Aragorn's P.O.V.~

It is dawn as we are still running, looking for Idhrenniel, Merry, Pippin and the Uruk-Hai's that have taken them.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas speaks as he stops for a moment to look to the sky.

We pause on a hill side, so I can see if I can get anything from the Uruks, when the sound of horses are heard.

I look down the hill to see around a hundred or so horses, heading our way. I indicate the others to hide behind a rock. As we hide, the large cavalry appear.

I come out of hiding as they ride pass, Legolas and Gimli following.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

I see the leader signal with his spear and the riders make a quick turn and head towards us, soon enough encircling us. As they stop, they point their spears at us.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" The leader asks as he arrives. "Speak quickly!"

"Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli says.

I groan inwardly as the leader gets off his horse. I place a hand on Gimli's shoulder, to stop him from doing anything stupid.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Suddenly, Legolas aims an arrow at him. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

I quickly push Legolas' arm down as the spears come in closer to us.

I look to the leader as I speak, "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, from the Woodland realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King."

The leader pauses for a moment. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He finishes as he removes his helmet.

It's here I recognise the man to be Èomer, the King's nephew.

Thankfully, the spears are withdrawn.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lord-ship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He explains. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." He then looks to Legolas as he finishes, giving him a meaningful look. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." I say before anything can happen. "We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken three of our friends captive."

The next thing Èomer says stuns me, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there was a girl and two Hobbits, did you see any of them there!" Gimli says sounding desperate.

I admit, I am also panicking at the thought that Idhrenniel could be dead. "They would be small, only children to your eyes." I pray beyond hope that it's good news he's going to say. . .however. . .

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He points to smoke in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli asks despairingly.

Èomer nods. "I am sorry."

I look down as I try to fight tears coming to my eyes. No. . .Idhrenniel can't be dead. . .I refuse to believe it. . .

I meet Legolas' eyes and can tell he's thinking the same thing. We've failed her. . .

Èomer suddenly whistles. "Hasufel! Arod!"

Two horses appear, a brown one and a white one.

"Take these horses. May they bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He then nods. "Farewell." He replaces his helmet and mounts his horse.

"Look for your friends, but do no trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

We all look on as the Riders depart.

As they leave, I look towards the smoke. Determined to find my daughter alive there, I mount the brown horse as Legolas and Gimli take the white one and we ride with haste towards the smoke.

* * *

As we arrive, we see the burning carcasses of the Uruks and the Orcs piled up high. The head of one mounted on a spear.

Legolas and I step back, waiting, as Gimli rummages through with his axe. After an agonizing wait, Gimli stops as he pulls out a charred belt.

"It's one of their wee belts." He says quietly.

Legolas bows his head and closes his eyes. "_Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath_." (May they find peace in death.)

I kick at an orc helmet, and scream out in agony as I fall to my knees. "Idhrenniel. . .I'm so sorry. . ." I say as I feel my heart being crushed. I then feel Legolas' hand on my shoulder.

"We've failed them." Gimli says sadly.

It's then, as I look to the side, a track catches my attention. I run my hand over it as I investigate. "A Hobbit lay here, and the other. Idhrenniel was here too."

_Pippin yells as he looks up at a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him. He rolls over, avoiding them._

"They crawled." I start to follow the tracks, Legolas and Gimli following behind me.

_Merry, Pippin and Idhrenniel crawl away from the battle._

"Their hands were bound."

_Pippin rubs his bonds against an axe._

I hold up a broken rope. "Their bonds were cut." I continue on. "They ran over here. . .they were followed."

_The three run away from the battle, dodging under a horse. As they flee, an Orc grabs Pippin by his belt._

"_The belt!" Idhrenniel yells. _

_Pippin unbuckles the belt and continues on._

"_Run!" Merry yells as the three off them run off into the trees._

My hopes are lifted high as I run. "The tracks lead away from the battle! . . .And into Fangorn Forest."

We all look up into the very dense forest.

"Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli says.


	3. Fangorn Forest

Fangorn Forest

~Idhrenniel's P.O.V.~

The three of us are running through the forest, trying to get away from the Orc that was following us. We finally collapse onto the ground, panting.

"Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin says.

We all smile at each other, happy that we can finally relax. . .or so we think.

The Orc suddenly bursts through the branches and spots us. "I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads!"

We then take off running again.

"Come here!"

As we stop by a tree, Merry suddenly pushes me. "Sophia, run, get away from here."

I look at him. "But what about you two? I can't leave you both."

"Don't worry about us, just go, now!" He gives me a final shove before he and Pippin climbs the three we were hiding behind.

I run off, managing to somehow sneak past the Orc. I mentally thank Merry as I run.

* * *

When I'm far enough, I collapse to my knees where I pant heavily, trying to get my breathing normal.

I look back to where I came from, wondering whether Merry and Pippin are alright. . .are they safe? I hoped beyond hope they were.

From where I was knelt, I heard footsteps ahead of me. Fearing the worse, I instantly ducked down underneath a bush, which I used as a lookout.

As I was looking out for danger, three figures came into view, around a hundred yards away. My heart danced and a smile appeared on my face as I recognized Ada, Legolas and Gimli!

I jumped up from where I was hidden and ran to them. "Ada!"

I saw the three of them stop at my yell, their hands instantly going to their weapons, but when they saw me, they relaxed.

"Idhrenniel!" Ada yelled as he ran to me, the others following behind.

When I was close to them, I jumped into Ada's open arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him, holding him close, not wanting to let go as I cried into him.

"Idhrenniel. . .thank goodness." Ada gasped out as he held me to him.

"Oh Ada. . .I was so scared! I thought I was never going to see you again!" I cried as I clenched my fingers in his tunic, not dying to let go in case this was all a dream and I was going to waken at the Uruk camp again.

"Shh. It's alright now Idhrenniel. Everything's going to be alright now. We're never going to be separated again. I promise." he spoke softly as he comfortingly ran his fingers through my hair.

When I could finally release my grip on Ada, Legolas took me into his arms and I held onto him just as tight as Ada.

"_Idhrenniel, I was so afraid we had lost you."_ he spoke to me in Elvish.

"_You have no idea how happy I am to see you three again."_ I said as I held onto him.

He held me for a while longer in comfort, before he placed me back onto my feet.

"Are you alright Sophia?" Gimli asked as he stepped forward.

I smiled. "I am now you three are here."

He smiled back in relief as Ada strapped my mothers daggers to my back as well as my bow and arrows.

"You also dropped this." Ada said as he placed my ring back onto my right index finger.

I smiled. "You found it."

"Yes I did. It's this that gave me hope on you being alive." He replied as he kissed my head and held me close to him again. I held him back.

After our reunion, Ada knelt in front of me. "Now, Idhrenniel. Where's Merry and Pippin?"

"They were over there the last I saw them." I replied as I pointed back in the direction I ran from.

"Last you saw them?" Gimli asked.

"Yes. We were running from an Orc, when Merry pushed me away and told me to run. I ran as far and as fast as I could. I didn't even look back so I don't know where they are." I looked down as tears appeared as I thought of the worst. "What if. . .what if they didn't make it?"

"Shh, it's okay Idhrenniel. We'll find them, Don't worry." Ada said soothingly as he kissed my head again. He then stood. "Come on, let's go look for them."

I nodded as we ran off in the direction I came from. I held onto Legolas's hand all the way so we wouldn't be apart again.

* * *

Half way through the forest, I stop as I see some black liquid on a leaf, which Gimli tastes before spitting it out.

"Orc blood!"

"This is where we were when Merry told me to run. At least the Orc didn't get them." I say as Ada kneels down.

"These are strange tracks."

"The air is so close here." Gimli says feeling uncomfortable.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory… and anger." Legolas speaks as he looks around the forest. I can feel the same as him.

Low voices are heard from the trees. Gimli raises his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." I say.

"Gimli!" Ada hisses to the Dwarf.

"Huh?"

"Lower your axe." He whispers as he makes a motion with his arm to lower his weapon.

"Oh!"

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas said to him.

I looked up. 'Friend? Exactly what have I missed these past few days?' I thought as a few weeks ago they hated each other.

"Talking trees." Gimli spoke, by his tone, I'd say he didn't believe what Leglas told him. "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings."

I giggled slightly as I walked with Legolas.

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas!"_ (Something is out there!) Legolas spoke suddenly as he walked on a bit before pausing and looking ahead of him.

"_Man cenich?"_ (What do you see?) Ada asked as he and I reached him.

"The White Wizard approaches." his eyes dart to his right behind us.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!"

Ada wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightens his hold on his axe, Legolas fingers his arrow and I reach up to grasp my daggers.

"We must be quick."

The four of us turn around to attack, but are blinded by a bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow are deflected and Ada and I drop our weapons as they become hot in our grasp.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The wizard spoke in Saruman's voice.

"Where are they?" I call out.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Ada asks. Show yourself!"

The light finally dims, revealing Gandalf, dressed in white.

I stand staring at him. . .it can't be Gandalf. . .Gandalf's dead. . .he fell in Moria. . .

"It cannot be!" Ada and I gasp out.

Legolas bows before Gandalf, Gimli following him.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas says.

Gandalf then speaks, his voice just the same as before he fell, "I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell!" Ada said quietly.

"Through fire. And water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!"

"Gandalf? Yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli spoke, by his voice, I could tell he was tearful.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

I smiled and held Gandalf close. "It's great to see you again Gandalf."

I felt him wrap an arm around my shoulders. "As it is great to see you again Idhrenniel."

I pulled away after a moment and looked up to him. "Are Merry and Pippin alright?"

"Yes, they are quite safe. Do not worry, they're with a friend of mine."

I smiled in relief.

* * *

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf spoke as we walked through the forest.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli complained.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Ada said to Gandalf.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured."

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested. . ."

The trees start to rumble obviously not liking what Gimli was saying.

"I mean charming, quite charming forest." Gimli soon changed, which I had to giggle at.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Ada spoke with a smile on his face.

"Hmm?"

"You still speak in riddles."

They both laughed.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf said as he looked around the forest.

"Strong? Oh, that's good."

I then turned to Gimli, remember what he said a few minutes ago. "Anyway, you haven't run here for nothing, you found me didn't you?"

He paused for a few moments. ". . .that is true."

"Yes, so stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf continued as we walked on.

"This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." I laughed as he said this.

* * *

Once we were outside the forest, Gandalf gave a piercing whistle.

As if to answer, a neigh is heard and a white horse suddenly appeared from the plain.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas spoke.

The horse ran over an stopped in front of Gandalf.

"Shadowfax. He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

After that, we all mounted the horses, Ada and I on a brown horse, Legolas and Gimli on a white one and Gandalf on Shadowfax and we rode across the plains.


	4. Wandering Spirit

Wandering Spirit

That night, we found somewhere to sleep for the night. We got a little fire going, had something to eat and I laid next to Ada where I fell asleep while the others were talking.

_~Dream~_

_I was stood in a large hall, pillars on either side of me and stairs leading down to the bottom where a man, a boy and a full length mirror were stood. I walked down to the bottom to get a better look at the people there. _

_The man was wearing a purple cloak and a cloth around his head. _

_The boy looked to be around my age, maybe a little older, black messy hair, green eyes behind round spectacles and he wore a red shirt and beige pants._

_What caught my eyes most was a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead._

_I gasped; This is the boy Elrond talked about._

"_What is it! What do you see!" The man asked sounding frustrated._

"_I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup." The boy answered._

"_Tell the truth! What do you see!"_

"_Let me speak to him." Another male voice hissed. _

_I looked around but I couldn't see anyone else other then the two that were stood in front of me. _

"_Master, you are not strong enough."_

"_I have strength enough for this."_

_I stood back with the boy and watched as the man unwrapped the cloth from his head. As he pulled it off his head, I gasped as another face was attached to the back of his head. Dark eyes, slits for nostrils and a thin mouth._

_His head seemed to speak in a high cold voice, "Harry Potter. We meet again."_

"_Voldemort. . ." The boy, I now knew to be called Harry, spoke._

"_Yes. You see what I have become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket!"_

_I looked to Harry to see him glance into his pocket but he turned and ran up the stairs to leave._

"_Stop him!"_

_The man snapped his fingers and fire erupted all around the room. Leaving Harry with no way to run to._

"_Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?"_

"_Never!"_

"_Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask for is something in return."_

_I look to Harry again and saw him take a blood red stone out of his pocket and then looking back at the mirror, he seems to be thinking about what Voldemort had said to him. If I was given the choice to see my parents again, I probably would've took it. _

"_That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!"_

_I looked to Voldemort as he said this. He sounded a lot like Sauron, caring for nothing but power. This must be the Dark Lord Elrond said I was to help Harry with._

"_You liar!" Harry suddenly shouted making me jump slightly. _

"_Kill him!"_

_The man suddenly soared through the air and crashed into Harry, a hand around his throat, causing them both to fall back onto the stairs. The stone fell out of Harry's reach as the man chokes him._

_I wanted to do something to stop this, but all I could do was stand back and watch helplessly._

_As Harry was straining, he grabbed the man's hand with his own to get him off, when smoke suddenly furls from under his hand._

_I watched with wide eyes as the man backed away screaming as his hand crumbled into a mountain of black ash._

"_What is this magic!" He asked as he hand vanished._

"_Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort exclaimed._

_I didn't know what was important about the stone, but it was obvious Voldemort needed it for something. _

_Harry stood as the man walked forwards and placed both of his hands on his face. He screamed again as his face and his body crumpled to ash as he and his clothes fell in a heap onto the floor._

_I was just looking at the ash and clothing in shock. . .what in Valar's name had just happened here?_

_I looked to Harry as he came towards me to pick up the stone._

_As I watch him, he sighs in relief as he's inspecting the stone. I reach my hand __out to the stone and felt its cold smooth surface underneath my fingers._

_My fingers accidentally catches his own and his head jerks up and his eyes bore into my own._

_I frown in confusion. 'If this is a dream. . .how can he see me?'_

_I see him about to say something until I look behind him. I gasp as I see a dust cloud rising up, with Voldemort's face. Harry also looks around as the cloud rushes through Harry with a yell._

_Harry screams and falls back to the ground unconscious._

I jolt upright, panting and sweating from the dream I just had. But. . .was it a dream? It all seemed so real. . .when I caught Harry's hand with my own, he felt it, he saw me. Just what was going on.

I looked around me and saw Legolas and Gimli asleep and Ada talking with Gandalf.

I stood and walked to them as I heard Gandalf say; "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He is not alone. Sam went with him."

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

They both turned to me as I reached them.

"Idhrenniel, what are you doing? You should be asleep." Ada said to me as he knelt in front of me. He then saw my troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

I explained to them what happened.

"I thought it was a dream at first." I began when I finished explaining. "But, when Harry looked into my eyes and saw me stood there. . .I knew it couldn't have been a dream."

Gandalf and Ada were both stunned when they heard what I told them.

"It seems you have an incredible power within you my dear." Gandalf spoke when he pulled himself together. "It sounds as though your spirit had left your body and travelled to another world."

I looked to him. "Another world?"

He nodded. "Yes. Another world next to our own. And if my memory is correct, it is the same world your father lives on."

"H-He does?"

He nodded again.

"If what you said is right, why did my spirit go to this boy and not to where my father is?"

It's Ada who spoke next. "Don't you remember what Lord Elrond said to you that day? He said he saw you on this other world, with this boy facing a Dark Lord of that world. Maybe you went to him so that you could help him. Or see for yourself just who this Dark Lord was."

I nodded slowly as I took in what he said. "That all makes sense. But why me?"

Ada brushed some of my hair behind my ear as he spoke softly. "Everything happens for a reason my heart. You're meant to do this. When you're ready, you'll be starting a whole new journey of your own with this boy. But right now, it's getting late and you need to sleep."

He lifted me into his arms and carried me back over to where I was sleeping. He sat up against a rock and laid me against his chest. "Come, sleep now. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

I nodded and cuddled up to his chest where I was soon asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ada had told Legolas what I had 'dreamt' about and he was just as shock as Ada and Gandalf.

"I don't even think your mother had a power like that." he told me as we were eating.

"I have only ever known a few selected people to have it, and that was nearly two hundred years ago." Gandalf spoke.

"So, I'm the first in two hundred years?" I asked.

He nodded. "You're a very special person Idhrenniel. I think also, because you're of two different worlds, you have a part of the magic that connects these two worlds together inside you, which means you have magic from both worlds and makes you more powerful than most. . .including me." he added quietly, so quietly that I wasn't sure I had heard him, but I wasn't going to question him.

I just looked at him, trying to take all this in. Being from two worlds was bad enough, but to find out I had all this power within me. . .it was mind blowing.

After we ate, we set off again towards Rohan.

* * *

It was mid morning by the time we reached Edoras. A small kingdom led by King Théoden.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf spoke as we stopped on a small hillside across the gates. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here."

We rode again towards the gates where a flag floated to the ground, landing near Ada and I as we rode through.

As soon as we were inside the gates, I felt very uncomfortable. The villagers stopped what they were doing and stared as we rode through towards the stables.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." I heard Gimli speak, and I couldn't help but agree with him.

We got our horses settled in the stables and headed up the stairs towards the hall when we were approached by guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame." The guard in the middle spoke. "By order of. . .Gríma Wormtongue."

He seemed reluctant to say his name for a moment. . .I wondered why.

I looked to Gandalf as he nodded to the four of us and we removed our weapons. I took off my bow and arrows, unstrapped my twin daggers and removed small daggers that I held within each boot. The guards seemed surprised by everything I was carrying. I simply smiled.

"Your staff." The guard spoke again to Gandalf.

"Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

The guard thinks a moment, then allows him to pass, after giving him a knowing look.

I smiled as Gandalf winked at Ada and takes Legolas' arm as we enter the hall.

At the far end of the hall was sat a man in a throne, he looked to be the King. . .but his appearance was far from it. He looked very old and very weak. Another man was sat beside him. All I could think when I saw him was snake. He had greasy black hair, a pale face and wore black clothes.

"My lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe." I heard him say quietly to Théoden.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said.

I looked to my right and saw guards walking down, watching us and matching our steps.

"He is not welcome." Gríma spoke again.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Théoden asked slowly.

"A just question my liege." Gríma stands up and walks to us. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf said as he raised his staff.

Gríma stepped back a little. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The guards instantly ran forward and Ada, Legolas, Gimli and I had to fight them to allow Gandalf to walk to Théoden. I saw another guard move to draw his sword, but the man who spoke to us outside stopped him.

"Théoden, Son of Théngel. Too long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf spoke as he reached the King.

After all the men were knocked out, Gimli knocked Gríma down and put his foot on the mans chest. "I would stay still if I were you."

"Harken to me! I release you from the spell."

Théoden suddenly laughed. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey."

As he continued laughing, Gandalf threw aside his grey robe, revealing his white clothes. Startled, Théoden leans back in his throne.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Gandalf pointed his staff at Théoden, who squirmed in his throne.

I looked up as Ada rushed forward to stop a woman from rushing to Théoden. "Wait." I heard him say to her before I turned my attention back to Gandalf and Théoden.

"If I go — Théoden dies." Théoden spoke in Saruman's voice.

Gandalf again pointed at Théoden with his staff, and the King flew back against his throne. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!"

Théoden jumped up at Gandalf, yelling, but flies back.

I look as Théoden slowly starts to fall from his throne. Ada releases the woman who instantly rushes to Théoden to catch him in her arms. As I watch, Théoden's face begins to change and soon enough, he looks normal again.

He looks to the woman, who smiles at him. "I know your face. Èowyn — Èowyn."

Gandalf stepped back from the throne, looking exhausted.

"Gandalf?" Théoden spoke in surprise.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Théoden arose from the floor and looked over the hall. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He then started to examine his fingers.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better — if they grasped your sword." Gandalf spoke as he noticed.

The guard from before steps forward, holding a sword. Théoden draws it from it's sheath examining it. He then turns his gaze to Gríma, who is cowering behind Gimli.

Gríma is then thrown out of the hall, and rolls down the stairs. Théodeon walking behind, his sword drawn.

"I have only ever served you my lord." Gríma spoke sounding afraid.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your side!"

Théoden raises his sword to kill Gríma, but is stopped by Ada.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Ada spoke to him.

Ada held his hand out to Gríma to help him up, however he just spat on it before running off through the crowd.

"Get out of my way!"

"Hail, Théoden, King!" Ada shouts to the people of Rohan.

They kneel before the King as I see Gríma ride out of Edoras. I bow my head in respect to him as he turns to Gandalf.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"


End file.
